


Post-Battle Recovery

by ghostiejams



Category: Auideas - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostiejams/pseuds/ghostiejams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Admin M and Admin Chamomile are mages who take jobs involving cleaning up magical accidents, relocating lost magical creatures, et cetera. Admins heal up after one of those jobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Battle Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for the AUIdeas 12,000 followers Pixomile Fic contest! If you liked it and the contest is still going on at the time you're reading this, please consider voting for it! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!

Two figures sat in the back of a pickup truck, underneath a starlit sky. Silver lines trailed over fair skin, curling and swirling across Em's injured leg, healing cuts and cleaning up blood as they went. Mel hovered over them, drawing runes on their bruises and scratches, applying herbs where needed and using spells to fix tears in Em's clothing.

"You're so reckless," she said, rubbing an assortment of herbs on a particularly nasty cut. Em flinched and rolled their eyes playfully.

"It's not my fault I got hurt. The guy was summoning demons in his basement, what'd you think they were gonna do, sit down with us for biscuits and have a nice chat?" They joked. Mel raised an eyebrow.

"Well, certainly not, but I don't think running straight at a seven-foot-tall demon with claws as long as your forearm is a very good idea," she said. "Would you _hold still_? I've had to re-draw this rune three times already!" Em tried their best not to laugh as Mel's hand traced over their kneecap. "Sorry, I'm just a little...sensitive right there."

Mel smirked. "Oh, really?" she said. She brought her other hand up behind Em's knee, and began to tickle the front and back of that spot with both hands. Em bit down on their bottom lip to try and keep from laughing. Eventually, they let out a giggle, which grew into a boisterous laugh.

"Alright, alright, enough! Stop it! Quit tickling me!" Em laughed. "I'm tapping out! You win!"

Mel ceased her attack on Em's leg, looking satisfied with herself and Em's reaction. "That's what you get for being an uncooperative patient." She put away her healing materials and moved to sit next to Em. Em draped their arm over Mel's shoulder.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." Em said. Mel made a sound of agreement.

"You know who else is beautiful?" Em asked.

"Who?"

"Me."

Mel slapped Em playfully on the leg, both of them chuckling.

"I'm kidding, it's you!" Em said. "I do look great, though."

"You sure do," Mel said, planting a kiss on Em's cheek. Em gave a kiss back to Mel.

"Mel?"

"Hmm?"

"Next time, when we take a job, can we take one that involves less demons?" Em asked.

"Sure, Em," Mel said, giggling. "We can do that."

"I love you, Mel."

"I love you too, Em."


End file.
